


【kk】你是天空写给我的情书

by YokoDomoto



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokoDomoto/pseuds/YokoDomoto
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi
Kudos: 5





	【kk】你是天空写给我的情书

得到亲吻的人，会受到一生的守护。

一

现在是早上6:45分。堂本光一被闹钟闹醒，没带眼镜，迷迷糊糊、朦朦胧胧地站在卫生间的镜子前，手中的电动牙刷欢快地震动着，突然觉得有什么地方不大对劲儿。

有什么地方不大对呢，好像头上多了点儿什么东西。

起初他以为是自己四处支愣着的一头乱毛。可是头发再怎么支愣也不会在没有风的房间里无风自动。又不是恐怖故事?

光一皱着眉头，眯着眼睛朝镜子俯身看去。他高挺的鼻尖都要贴着镜子了，才终于看清。

他的头上长了一双猫耳。黑色的。顶端有两簇雪白的毛毛。发现被主人看见了，还神气地转了转。光一忍不住伸手摸了摸。软软地、热热地，就是被自己摸的时候似乎有点不大满意，自己的脑袋很想躲着自己的手。

啊好怀念的感觉。

我还就非要摸了！堂本光一跟自己较上了劲儿。他假装低头刷牙，然后趁耳朵不注意，一把捏住了它。

好！疼！

光一“嗷”地叫了一声。

staff的电话到了。

“光一先生，我在楼下等您。”

“话说啊，”光一戴上了眼镜，打量着镜子中的自己：“我今天可以临时请个假吗?嗯，身体不舒服来着……对，我生病了。咳咳咳咳。”

他装模作样地假咳嗽了起来。

“……”staff道：“您是想模仿刚先生走病美人儿人设吗?可是您前20年都壮的像头牛——”

“好吧。”光一撇了撇嘴角，道：“那你再等等。”

他冲进了衣帽间，翻找着自己收藏的那一堆周边，幸亏最近的周边有一个帽子——虽然有点小，猫耳有些抗议地抖动了两下，整个帽子波澜起伏——不过也就凑合了?

我是近视眼=我身边的所有人都是近视眼。光一掩耳盗铃地想道，一把抓起钱包钥匙，心很大地晃荡下了16层。

“所以，为什么想要请假?”staff一边开车一边询问道。

“我才不告诉你。”光一扭过头去，把脸埋在皮质沙发上打起盹来。

“切。”staff看了一眼后视镜。这个人的帽子是不是再动?

*

被staff载着来到乐屋的时候，刚还没来。光一于是趴在桌子上打了个大大的哈欠。

初夏的天气，丝丝缕缕的闷热在空中蔓延。光一翻了个身，索性把帽子取下来当风扇扇。

可光一今天时运不济，就在这时，门突然被撞开了。

“光一——”今天的嘉宾长濑，热情地打着招呼推门而入：“昨天你给我推荐的游戏——等等等等你头上是什么?”

光一躲避不及，和他撞了个正面，只好呆呆地说道：“耳朵?”

长濑于是一时也痴呆了。

“耳朵?”他机械地重复道。

耳朵生怕长濑不相信，神气地转动着。

“其实，”光一见瞒不下去，于是严肃地一本正经道：“我是个猫妖。”

“猫妖?”长濑直觉地想要伸手去挠一挠自己的脑袋——可是忘记了自己还带着帽子，于是只好傻傻地受回手来。

“是嘛?”

可怜的门再次被毫不客气地推开，光一和长濑同时转头——他一瞬间很恨自己为什么没有戴上帽子——

他的相方，堂本刚背着一双小手，摇头晃脑，得意洋洋地地走了进来。

“我刚好是个除妖师，你好，猫妖先生。”

二

“你说的是真是假?”光一一下子跳了起来，像只猫咪一样轻巧地蹲在椅子上。

“你说的是真是假?”刚抱着肩膀，挑起了一根眉毛。

“当然是真的！”光一把头往前递了递，给刚展示：“你看耳朵！真的！还会动！”

可是不安分的耳朵见了刚就不动了，很没出息地乖顺地俯了下来，一脸“快来摸我！”的样子。

“……”长濑直觉地觉得，这个场合不太适合自己的存在——双堂本之间似乎有一种磁场，异极相吸，其他事物都被排斥在外。

——但说实话，很想留下来看热闹。

“fufufu……”刚果然读懂了耳朵的意思，他伸出手去摸了摸那双一脸跃跃欲试的耳朵——软软地、热乎乎地，加上那人脑袋上的柔软的头发，如果闭上眼睛，可能会感觉自己真的在摸一只猫咪。

“nya——”

刚的手势太轻柔。光一忍不住喟叹出声——然后猛地捂住了嘴巴。

沉默。

沉默是今晚的康桥。

双堂本对视了几秒，然后同时转头看向了缓缓地、蹑手蹑脚地朝门移动的长濑。

“如果敢说出去。”刚冷漠道。

“就杀了你。”光一在脖子上抹了一把。

“……”长濑在自己的嘴边比了个大大的叉。

现在就是后悔，非常后悔，为什么不能战胜自己的好奇心！

长濑深深地反问自己。站起来啊！男人！

*

“我说的也是真的。”刚神气地眨了眨眼睛。

“你怎么证明?”光一狐疑地眯起了眼睛。

“KK的两位先生，还有十分钟就要进入演播厅了哦——”屋外传来了播导的声音。

“fufufu……”刚又笑了起来，围着光一转来转去：“是只化形还不到100年的小妖怪吧?还不能自如地管理自己的妖型?”

光一于是心里咯噔了一下。这个男的，他是真的很懂。

“像你这种只露出一种身体部分的情况呢，”刚转到了光一的身前，一下子凑近了身子。光一甚至能听见他轻轻浅浅地呼吸声。

完蛋了，太近了。心脏开始加速了。

“只需要一个低级的小咒术就可以啦。”刚伸出了一只手指，抵在了光一的额头。

咚。

咚咚咚咚。

“别这么紧张啦，”刚笑了起来：“我们虽然叫除妖师，但是也不会轻易杀死妖怪的——更何况我怎么会做对光一先生不好的事情呢?”

光一咬了咬后牙槽。才不是这么回事儿呢。

“我开始了哦——”

于是刚柔软的手指便在光一的额头上轻柔地划动了起来——是颗五芒星的形状。

“诶?”

光一眨巴眨巴了眼睛：“不用念咒语什么的?”

伸手去摸了摸自己的头顶，耳朵果然已经乖乖地消失了。

“你也太小看相方了吧。”刚嘟起了嘴巴，甩了甩手，表示念咒语那是初级小法师才需要干的事情。

“不过啊，”刚又凑近了光一的耳朵，笑着轻声道：“已经化形、并且敢被家族单独放出来的妖怪，一般是不会现出原形，除非受到强烈的刺激。”

“光一先生二十年了都没现出原形了，这次又是为什么呢?”

……

光一对着那双圆溜溜的大眼睛，一时间说不出话来。

“KK的两位，准备进演播室了哦！”播导推开了门，对刚凑在光一耳边的行为视若无睹。

“因为我昨天吃了太多辣椒了吧，哈哈哈哈哈。”

光一干笑了几声，从刚的身边逃了出去。

相方有的时候真的很可怕——

三

自从这次不可控的小小事故之后，光一每天早晨起床都要仔仔细细地检查一遍自己的头顶，以防发生什么不可控的演出事故。好在他的妖性本能并没有在这一点上太过于为难他，被刚划了五芒星之后就安安静静地锁在了身体里，并没有出来作妖。

又是收录奔奔奔的一天。这次来的嘉宾是友坂理惠小姐。光一面带微笑地听着美丽又优雅的理慧小姐和刚回忆过去——

什么她小时候的外号，刚怎么可能知道嘛！

什么性格很类似，才不类似呢，不熟就是不熟啦——有缘分的人全国只有100多个个堂本也能相遇，一只是猫妖另一位还是除妖师哼！

不要往刚那边坐啦，隔的也太近了吧——

光一突然感到尾椎骨那儿，传来了一阵麻酥酥的痒意。

“刚先生”导演突然在纸板上刷刷写道：“请往友惠小姐那边坐一点。”

刚眉眼还带着笑意——朝光一那边轻飘飘地瞟了一眼。

光一低眉顺眼地盯着眼前的药膳锅，仿佛对甲鱼汁产生了莫大的兴趣。

——本来就是。看我干什么?是尾巴把你拉过来的，又不是我。

三分钟之后。

“刚先生”导播的眉头皱了起来：“请不要往光一先生那边坐那么多！”

刚于是一边和友惠小姐笑眯眯地回忆往事，左手一边悄咪咪地绕到了腰后，狠狠地掐了一把那根不安分的尾巴。

“ny！”光一死死地咬住自己的下嘴唇，把一声尖叫吞回了肚子里。

“嗯?”美丽的友惠小姐回过头来，询问道：“光一先生说什么?”

“没什么没什么，”光一递给了她一个扭曲地笑脸：“我寻思着这甲鱼汁喝多了还挺好喝。”

刚和友惠小姐配合地笑了起来，光一趁机幽怨地瞪了刚一眼。

刚才不要理他。瞪我干什么?我明明掐的是尾巴，又不是你?

*

“你昨天晚上又吃辣了?”

节目录制结束，友惠小姐和两人告别后就上了拖车赶下一个通告，双堂本难得没有立刻闪现进拖车，而是坐在店内窃窃私语。

staff们欲言又止。staff们装作“我很忙，勿扰”的样子，staff门眼观鼻鼻观心，盯着摄影器材——其实都透过胳肢窝悄悄偷看。

刚抓着光一的手掌，在上面慢慢地画着五芒星。

“啊，是啊是啊。”

光一哈哈哈地干笑着，扭过头去。

四

才怪。

光一苦笑着望着镜子中的自己。

黑色的耳朵尖尖顶着一簇雪白，没什么精神地耷拉在头顶。

自从和友惠小姐一起录制的节目结束后，自己的耳朵呀尾巴啦时不时的就会冒出来，作为一只修行不到100年的青年猫妖，光一简直烦不胜烦又没有办法，简直都想请假回老家了。

究其原因，似乎是自那天起，自己可爱的相方，便经常以金田一的形象入梦——

晚上睡觉也好、在拖车上小憩的时候也好，玩游戏机玩的困到睡着的时候也好——堂本光一简直服了自己的想象力，简直可以续写金田一少年事件簿。

只不过这些梦境里，无一例外的，都缺少了女主角七濑美雪。

不过好在，它们似乎被刚那下力气的一掐给吓破了胆子，当刚出现的时候都颤抖着缩了回去，而最近的通告都以组合为主——所以谢天谢地，直至今日，还没有惹出什么大事件。

*

“你到了没有啦。”光一戴着帽子、墨镜和口罩坐在咖啡馆的一角，捂着电话朝对面抱怨道。

——那个服务员已经不放心地在他身边走了三圈了，怀疑的眼神让光一以为自己是某个正在被追捕的国际恐怖分子。

“来了来了——路上堵车，我也不想的啊。”

对面有豪爽的女声传来。是光一的素人好友，相羽小姐。

“让杰尼斯等你，真是好大的面子。”光一笑着抱怨道。

“哈哈哈哈，”相羽小姐很捧场地笑了：“我以为这是美女的特权。”

玻璃窗外传来了一声轻促的喇叭声，光一扭头一看，相羽小姐开着火红色的变形金刚一般的骚包的布拉迪威龙，车窗滑下，朝他吹了声口哨。

“帅哥，”电话里的她轻佻道：“要搭车么?”

“开这么显眼的车，你是想让我死嘛?”光一一上车便摘掉了口罩，肆意地吐了几口气——可憋死了自己了。

“放心，我会把日本的王子大人保护好的。”

相羽小姐车技娴熟，左转右拐地在车龙里如鱼得水，不知在市中心里拐进了哪条僻静的小巷子，倒令光一吃了一惊。

“东京居然还有这么安静的地方。”他看着窗外，赞叹道。

“大隐隐于市嘛。”相羽接口道：“这边有一家我很喜欢的轻奢店，感觉挺适合刚先生的风格。”

“靠谱啊。”光一赞叹道。

相羽小姐于是轻笑了两声。

*

“这是什么?”光一围着模特转了两圈。

身后一脸优雅的导购小姐朱唇微启，正准备帮他简介。

“开裆裤?”光一眯着眼睛研究道。

“……”

导购小姐优雅地闭上了嘴巴。

“这又是什么?”光一大惊小怪地叫了起来：“青蛙装?”

“……”导购小姐脸上的微笑更加灿烂了一点。

要忍，要忍。这是全日本最有钱的那群人之一，小不忍则乱大谋。

“说到底，连体衣到底要怎么穿啊?”光一扯了扯衣服的面料：“上厕所岂不是要把上半身衣服全脱下来?”

然后哈哈大笑了起来。

“是，呢。”导购小姐一字一顿地赞同他道。

相羽走过来，同情地拍了拍她的肩膀，和她交换了一个眼神。

——你看，童话里都是骗人的。现实世界里的王子大人，就是这样一个憨批。

——说的是呀。

高山流水遇知音。相羽小姐为知音把憨批拉走，扯住了光一的耳朵，来到了饰品区。

“我觉得这条项链不错。”她隔着玻璃柜点了点，请导购帮她取出一条水晶项链：“水晶制的，也没经过太多加工，有一种很适合你们男性的粗糙的美感，刚先生也很喜欢水晶制品——”

“不就是个水晶柱子嘛。”光一观看了半天，嘟囔道。

相羽小姐朝天翻了个大白眼。

“转过来。”

“'啊?”光一左右看看，吃惊地指了指自己：“是我吗?”

“是人高马大的草泥马！”相羽小姐干脆上手，手动让光一背对着自己：“你和刚先生身高相同身形相似，你不试戴看看效果难道让我来?”

“我比他高。”光一坚持道：“高两厘米。”

“好好好，两厘米两厘米。”相羽小姐对着镜子打量了一会儿，皱着眉头嫌弃道：“你太黑了，戴黑绳还行。”又询问导购小姐道：“请问能把配绳换成红色的么?红色显白——”

她的咬字慢慢地轻而慢了下来，眼神也透过光一面前的镜子，看向了正对面的长长的阶梯。

她抬眼终究还是晚了，所以也只捕捉到正在下楼梯的刚、眼中还残留着的一点点震惊。下一秒刚已恢复了镇定，甚至嘴角还挂上了一点点微笑。

也不知道他到底看了多久，看到了多少——

相羽这才意识到，自己为了方便给这个不太配合的人模戴上项链，彼此之间的距离在外人看来也许有些过于亲密。她猛地向后退了一步，和光一拉开了距离。而后者还在犹自嘀咕着：“你快给我取下来啦——感觉好奇怪。”

“我帮您来——”这是见机行事的导购小姐。

“光一先生，好巧啊。”这是已经缓缓走下楼梯，接过导购递过来的意见买好账单的手提袋，轻松地微笑着的刚。

相羽在心中暗骂，这家店还真是适合刚——捡到宝了。

“刚?”光一取下了项链，就像取下了项圈的猫，一下子活了起来：“你也来买东西?”

刚笑着点了点头，朝相羽伸出手去：“您好，我是堂本刚。”

相羽机械地和他握手，努力地往句子里塞修饰语：“您好，我是xx金融的相羽桃，今天来陪光一为他的一位好朋友挑选礼物——”

刚朝她眨了眨眼睛，甚至给了她一个揶揄的眼神，似乎再说：不用解释，我懂。

不，你不懂。

相羽疯狂地给光一打颜色，可那人只知道看着刚傻笑——

相羽只好冲刚微笑，而刚也在打量着她，眼神里藏着一点深思。

四目相对，彼此都觉得自己给对方戴了绿帽。

刚看了看光一。若有所思。原来这才是这人最近情绪激动到露出一部分本体的原因么……

心里有点酸酸的，还有点涩。

毕竟自己暗自喜欢了这么多年。

“那我就不打扰了你们，先走啦。”刚收拾好心情，递给光一和相羽一个wink。

“拜拜——”光一傻笑着朝他挥手。

我拜你个哈麻批。相羽简直要晕厥过去。

黑色就黑色吧，现在不是纠结颜色的时候，相羽动若脱兔，一把拿过导购手中的水晶项链，塞进光一的手里：“快、追出去，告诉刚这是你拜托我来帮他选的生日礼物，而我是你家拐着十八弯的远房亲戚——是你姐姐推荐我来的——”

“啊?”光一愣愣道：“可是你不是啊?”

“你没发现刚生气了吗?他刚才只和你打了个招呼，一句话都没说，听我的快去——我帮你付款——”

“我才不要！”光一的脸红了。

虽然说要挑选礼物的时候非常的理所当然，可是在他的设想里，礼物是要悄悄地塞进刚随身携带的小背包里，连署名都不要留，等刚自己发现。

这是他与刚之间的游戏规则。你进我退，心照不宣。

就像他这二十年来，从未宣之于口的暗恋。

相羽于是无奈地与导购小姐交换了一个眼神。

——童话里都是骗人的，你看，日本的王子在现实生活里就是这样一个憨批。

高山流水遇知音。

——是呀。

五

可是相羽小姐不愧是相羽小姐，只身一人在金融街混的风生水起，人中龙凤毕竟是头脑派，等光一再次接到双人通告，和刚一齐出现在乐屋里时，却发现天都变了。

镜头里倒还好，刚依旧与自己言笑晏晏、谈笑无忌。可是在镜头照不到的地方，基本的交流倒还是有，但也仅限于：“你好，再见，请多多指教。”

光一蹲在椅子上，幽怨地朝正在和来打招呼的嘉宾大说大笑的刚，瞟了一眼、又瞟了一眼。

自己完全插不进嘴。

他把帽子往下压了压，生怕疯狂抖动的猫耳露出端疑。可是现在别说请刚帮自己画五芒星了，刚现在连看都懒得多看自己一眼。

凭什么呀，堂本刚。

你连我这个正儿八经的妖怪都不管，还当什么除妖师。

有没有公德心。

光一委委屈屈地伸手去拿矿泉水，手指和刚碰到了一起。光一抬起头看了刚一眼，而刚面无表情。

“我帮你拿一瓶?”光一狗腿道。

“我不要了。”

刚转身就走。

看看看看，就是这样。

*

“你把我家的矿泉水喝光了都没用。”长濑看着那个躺在自己沙发上抱着矿泉水狂喝的人道：“有你在我家耍赖的功夫，还不如找个机会去把项链赶紧送给小刚。”

“他怎么能嫌弃我呢！”光一在长濑的沙发上打滚，冒出了一对软绵绵的猫耳朵和一条长长的尾巴。

“啧。”长濑对自己这个敢从22阶台阶上滚下来、把一身淤青当做勋章，让他直视相方的眼睛的好友毫无办法，难道是说恋爱中谁都是少女?

若说他对双堂本的想法——在心底的某处还是大声地叫嚣着希望他们能够有情人终成眷属，毕竟也是自己看着一路风风雨雨走到现在，彼此之间心照不宣，身边的人也心照不宣，上演了一部二三十年还没完结的好像急死你；然而再另一个角落，也挺希望小刚能再钓光一一会儿。毕竟有情人终成兄弟也是人民群众喜闻乐见的作品题材。

“你在我家赖到天荒地老，他该嫌弃你还是要好嫌弃。”长濑抱怨道：“我都要嫌弃你了，更别说小刚。”

“babe——”光一凄厉地叫了一声，速度太快，很像猫叫。

长濑于是开始深思：我是怎样就这么轻易地接受了他是只猫的事实呢?

于是这对挚友一个深思一个忧郁。电视投屏里game over了一次又一次。

*

门铃声响起。长濑一个激灵蹦了起来，指着光一大叫道：“我让你走你不走，现在小刚要来了！要是因为你在所以他走了我就跟你绝交！”

“哈'?”

光一一时间觉得这个世界非常的玄幻。

刚穿着小花裙子，扎着漂亮的小花辫子，笑眯眯地从门外转了进来。

他！好！漂！亮！

光一的心中打出了四个震撼的惊叹号。

“你们什么时候约的时间?”他朝长濑大喊道 。

那两个人就当作没看见他的样子。刚自顾自地把提着的伴手礼放在茶几上。

“小刚你来就来嘛。”长濑一脸幸福的傻笑：“还这么客气。”

“是我自己做的磅蛋糕啦。”刚害羞地笑了笑：“我也不知道好不好吃。”

“你还给他做蛋糕?”光一的心里很不是滋味儿，他朝刚大喊道。

“那我开动啦——”长濑捡起了一片金黄色的蛋糕。

“我！也！要！吃！”光一耳朵和尾巴上的毛全都炸开，眼瞳似乎也变成了竖的，眼睛瞪的圆圆的，谁都不会怀疑他是一只猫——

“babe你觉得觉得这里有点吵?”刚微笑着询问道。

“是啊，是啊，”长濑接口道：“我们去书房吧——”

光一想喊：“我也要去！”

可是一开口，却变成了一声清亮而高昂的“喵——”

他愣了愣，低下头来，看了看自己的手——除了爪子外其他地方全是乌黑的，而四只小爪子雪白，啊这熟悉的感觉——

这不是我的本体嘛！

长濑和刚也同时回过头来。

顶着耳朵和尾巴堂本光一不见了，出现在沙发上的是一只完完全全只会喵喵叫的小猫咪。

六

刚和长濑告了别，冷着脸一言不发地抱着光一搭上了电梯。

你就这么喜欢她?

我才是陪着你一齐走过二三十年的人呀?你为什么不能多看我一眼?

刚把光一扔到了后车座上——光一抵死不从，跳到副驾驶上，自己给自己系安全带——后车座上看不到刚的脸。

刚也懒得管他，自顾自地点火。

光一猫侧着头看着正在开车的刚的侧脸——本来圆圆的可爱脸颊，因为生气而绷的紧紧地，嘴唇也抿成了一条直线。

光一于是就叹了一口气。

刚就是这点不好，有什么事儿都爱憋在心里。二十年前是这样，二十年后一如既往——有些事情他能靠默契猜出，可他毕竟没有刚的细腻，大多数时候，也会疏忽。

光一想如果自己和刚都直率一点，是不是这么多年，彼此之间都会过的更好。

他又叹了一口气。

刚嘟着嘴烦躁道：“你在唉声叹气些什么?”

光一看了他一眼，索性一口气说了起来——

反正自己现在是猫，只会喵喵喵，刚也听不懂。

说来说去，也无非是颠来倒去的那几句话。

我爱你还要怎样表达呢?

夏目漱石说日本人要婉转，得说月色真美。卓别林说我可以选择让你看见，也可以选择坚持不让你看见。古文里说直道相思了无益，未妨惆怅是清狂……

可是我不是刚呀，我不懂诗歌与浪漫，读不懂这些。

我只会一遍又一遍地诉说着，我爱你。

我爱你——从见到你的第一眼就爱上了你，这二十年来每一天每一天都比前一日更加的深爱着。

你是如此的吸引着我，我又是这样的深恋着你。爱你从未成为我的习惯，而是我这二十年来从未改变过的心意。

*

刚深深地吸了一口气，把车停在了路边。

“你为什么不早说?”他绷着脸道：“非得变成猫了才说?”

诶?

还在念念叨叨地光一愣住了，足足五秒才反应过来。

完蛋了——刚他道行真的很深，连猫话都听得懂。

“算了。”刚绷着脸叹息了一声道：“全变成猫了我也有办法把你变回来——不过只能用这一次，不对，是只能对你一个人，你也只能被我变回来——”

他的脸慢慢地涨红了，一向能言善辩却嘀嘀咕咕地说不清个句子。

“算了。”刚揉了揉自己的头发，又小小地抱怨了一句。

然后，他松开了安全带，抱起了猫咪，慢慢地凑上前去——

如果此时，窗外有人经过，又恰好朝车内张望——会见证一只猫咪拉长身体、逐渐变成一个身材修长的男性的神奇过成。

而窗外，是蓝的一往情深的天空，晴空如洗。


End file.
